The book on Conformation of Carbohydrates by V.S.R. Rao, P.K. Qasba, P.V. Balaji, all of Structural Glycobiology Section, Laboratory of Experimental and Computational Biology, National Cancer Institute, NIH, USA, and R. Chandrasekaran, Whistler Center for Carbohydrate Research, Department of Food Science, Purdue University, West Lafayette, IN, USA, Published by Harwood Academic Publishers, appeared in October 1998.This text offers a solid background in the conformation of carbohydrates with a brief description of the methods used for their analysis. It provides information on the conformations of mono-, di-, oligo- and polysaccharides and a basis for understanding the interactions between themselves and with proteins, nucleic acids or any other macromolecule. The authors have gathered a wealth of information on carbohydrate structures, different methods of conformation analysis, the role of carbohydrates as recognition molecules in biological systems, and their industrial applications. This book is a one-stop source of current information on carbohydrate conformational properties in industry and also of their crucial role in important biological events such as cell- cell interaction, cell-adhesion, and cellular signaling mechanisms.Contents: Configuration of Monosaccharides * Methods of Conformational Analysis * Conformation of Monosaccharides * Conformation of Disaccharides * Conformation of Oligosaccharides * Folding Patterns of Homopolysaccharides * Fiber Diffraction Analysis of Polysaccharides * Structure of Polyoligosaccharides * Peptidoglycans * Carbohydrate-Protein InteractionsReadership: Graduates and researchers in carbohydrate chemistry, biochemistry and biophysics.October, 1998 / 409 pp/ Paper / ISBN; 90-5702-315-6 / A, Hard cover: 90-5703-314-8; 286 line drawings; 51 tables; 2 halftones and 2 color illustrationsSee http://catalog.gbhap-us.com/fc3/catalog?/books/TITLE REC 0008091/ for advertisement. - book, carbohydrates, Conformation, stereochemistry,